This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In an effort to avoid automobile collisions, an operator of a vehicle may use a turn signal of the vehicle to indicate to other vehicle operators that he or she intends to change lanes. Additionally, the operator may also check his or her rear-view mirrors, side mirrors, and blind spot(s) to ensure that it is safe to make a lane change. In some instances, however, a driver may attempt to make a lane change without using a turn signal of the vehicle. As such, there is a need for an automated turn lane signal activation system that responds to an operator's intent to change lanes.